Midnight cresent
by voulturigalx
Summary: I'm not good at summeries soo please read on to find out x if you haven't read breaking dawn it's got spoilers ! Hope you read. :D
1. Epilouge

Epilogue

Death and destruction had always been apart of my life. Filled with black holes and endless precautions. I had to except that I was caged in. I had found my true love and a loving family but obliviously fate was not to allow that .I was marked with a red x from the time of my birth. Everything had been harshly taken away from me and that was something that I had gotten used to. Even as I lay here I can see his mirage besides me. I know it's not real but I whisk my hands through it just to make sure. It disappears just as quickly as it comes. I lie on my back and look up at the same walls that I had tried so hard to escape from. Is this my destiny?


	2. 1 Execution

1. Executions

I opened my eyes and stared at the old cobbled walls of the volturi castle. I knew every single crack in these walls that contained me. My life was so depressingly slow that sometimes I thought it mocked me. I could still feel Alexander guarding my door. Didn't anyone tell him that he could take a break?  
Alexander was my bodyguard hired by Aro to shadow my every move I obliviously didn't like it but I knew I had already gotten used to it centuries ago. I had spent almost three hundred and nine years in this same walls .Although I had dreamed of going back to America and find out more about my roots. But I'd never got down to it.  
Was it because I was afraid of the ancients or was it just because I couldn't face being alone?

I knew it was Chelsea's power that made me feel like this but my spirit had already given up trying ages ago. The only way I could escape was to break this bond that I had with the volturi.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door I knew it was Alexander

"What do you want" I asked in a toneless voice.

"Jane is here she is requesting to speak to you" Alexander said his tongue rolling like a true Italian.  
I rolled my eyes. What does Jane want I was not in the mood to put up with one of her pettiles behavior. I jumped of my queen sized Victorian bed and walked in human pace to the door. I shut it slowly behind me as I faced her babyish cute face. I couldn't understand how someone so evil could look so sweet. I looked into her blood red eyes.

"What do I owe this truly pleasurable visit" I said sarcastically turning my lips into the cutest smile I could find for her. Let's just say that we weren't the best of friends.

She got closer to me.  
"Don't make me..." she started to say.

"Don't make you do what Jane? Hurt me? Please you know two can play at your little pain game" I said getting even closer to her.

My power was I could absorb any power by just the touch of my hand. Aro had decided that I would be useful and changed me on the eve of my eighteenth birthday.  
I could absorb and sense powers in both humans and vampires. So as far as I know I was indestructible.  
I touched her hand tenderizing she pulled away but she already knew I'd got her power. She looked at me with pure hatred. I knew she hated sharing her power with anyone but I didn't care.

"Now that we understand each other. What do you want from me" I asked slyly.

"Aro has asked you to come to the chamber room to witness an execution" she glared back at me.

Do I have to? I thought to myself as I walked shoulder to shoulder with Jane towards the chamber room. Alexander was close behind us hovering like a lost shadow. I hated watching executions. My mind did a flashback of all the previous ones. It was all the same. They would beg for mercy but we would still kill them. Some part of me felt sorry for them but a part of me didn't.  
The doors swung open as we came in silently. There the person being executed was. Felix was holding him in a complete headlock. The ancients weren't there I had decided they had gone to deliberate but inside I knew the decision had already been made. As I stepped on to the podium Alec smiled at me and I smiled back. I liked Alec he was cool and friendly plus he was the only person who knew how to have fun.  
I rested my hand on Aro's chair. Alec came up behind me and took his usual place at my right and Jane also took her place by my left. The ancient slowly walked in their dark cloaks coming behind them.  
Aro smiled at me as he came in and sat on his chair.  
Felix brought the law breaker to his knees in front of us. One of the other guards also stepped in and took his other arm Aro nodded in my direction. Oh great! I was expected to do this one. I stepped slowly down the podium and directly in front oh him I avoided looking into his eyes because only guilt and weariness would come out of it.  
He pleaded his head shaking in repulse I knew Alec had numbed him. My hands went around his porcelain neck. I closed my eyes in grimace. I pulled his head and Felix and the other guy pulled his arms and almost like a terracotta vase he broke before me. His hands were still squirming. But by the time he would have managed to put himself back together, they would have already thrown his body in the fire. I let go of his head from my hands and it dropped with a thud. I realized this was the worst thing to do since I just desembebled the man the least I could do was take care of his head. I stepped over his body my heels clanking on the floor.

Not long after everything was cleared up. Aro dismissed me. I walked towards the massive library. This was the place I always wanted to be. I had read almost every book in here. My favorite so far was Dracula and Romeo and Juliet.  
I longed for the love that Romeo had for Juliet. The love that would drive a man into his early grave just for her. I traced the ancient manuscripts and books. I pulled out one book it was titled _consequences of love_. _By Julia derbernshew_. I held the delicate book in my hand as I sat down on one of the library's window panes and slowly started reading.

Before long it was nightfall I looked at the ancient clock on the far end of the library. It had just struck five minutes till midnight .this book was fascinating although my heart quenched love. I quickly remembered my fighting session with Felix and Alec. Every night I would practice battle combat hand to hand. With Felix and Alec. Sometimes even Demitri. I hastily put the book away and walked towards the door

I entered the training hall at exactly midnight. I had changed into deep purple shorts and a white tank top. My hair was braided into one thick line coming down to my waist.

"You ready for this" Alec said smiling at me.  
I smiled back my eyes scanning the hall. I noticed Jane was there but it didn't necessarily matter. I nodded my head turning towards Felix and Demitri.

"What do you have for me today" I said directing the question to them.

"We have three on one hand in hand combat." Felix said looking towards him Demitri and Alec.  
"No powers. But its okay Alec isn't going to use his on yours"  
I took a deep breath and filled up my lungs with more air than was necessary. A three on one with no powers how was I going to survive. I nodded my head silently as they all stood their mark in front of me. I automatically crouched over to my fighting stand.

Felix was the first to strike his big bulky body hovering over mine. I skipped back and did a sequence of back flips and required my stand. In one long stride he had taken my hand and twisted it on my back. Then Demitri joined in lounging towards me. I took him by surprise by giving him a two leg kick while my hand was still being imprisoned my Felix. Demitri went flying back and Alec came towards me I could see he was going for my throat. I flipped Felix over and used his body as a shield on Alec. Alec slammed on Felix's body which caused the whole lot of us to go flying into the hall's wall. They all slammed into me and into the wall there was a very loud crack sound. I could have sworn that was my spine.

As I walked back to my tower room I rubbed my head in anguish. Felix had almost separated it from my body .that had been one of the toughest sessions ever. I had only beaten them once.  
I went up the spiral stairs. I loved where my room was. It was on the far end of the castle. The highest room and from it I could see the whole of Voltera. I had to admit I loved the room it gave me time to think about things that I never got to think about. I knew Alexander would be at the base of my door awaiting my return.  
He opened the door in politeness for me and in return I turned and said to him.

"Alexander why don't you go and look up Heidi I herd she was looking for you"

His eyes lit up in surprise but it soon vanished as I raised my eyebrow. I knew he liked Heidi and the part about her looking for him was surprisingly true I'd herd them talking about it with Cherrisa in their room as I passed it. I wasn't exactly eves dropping I was just curious.

"Are you sure miss because Aro ..." he started to say but I interrupted him  
"Aro hired you to take care of me which technically means I'm in charge and since I'm in charge I'm telling you no I'm ordering you to go and talk to Heidi okay" I said speaking in Italian .  
I leaned in and ran my hand over his hand and smoothened the collar of his black long coat.  
I patted his shoulder and whispered in his ears  
"she likes you now go get her" he looked at me and gave a self conscious smile. I nodded towards the stairs and hallway.

He started walking down the stairs and I walked into my room. I shut the door slowly. At this exact moment I wished all my heart that I could fall in love. Over the past century's I had never met my mate. I looked outside the one and only window in my room. The moon light was streaming through the blood red curtains. I looked into the morning night I could see that tomorrow was going to be a cold sunless day.  
I jumped on my four posted Victorian bed and wished I could sleep for just an hour just to escape reality for no more than mere minutes. But I knew all I could do was create a mirage of a day dream till morning comes.


	3. 2 Preety little girls

little girls

I slowly opened my eyes not surprised by the morning light steaming through .I opened the curtains and just as I predicted the sky was grey with not even a hint of sunlight. I walked into my bathroom and looked into the ancient mirror the purplish shadows under my eyes were increasing and so was the blackness of my burgundy eyes  
I knew I had to hunt. In all my time as a vampire the one thing I hated was the taste of human blood on my lips. I mean sure it did quench the thirst in my throat but I couldn't help but think of them as actual people with families and children. So I only waited till the last possible minute to hunt. Being thee hundred did have its perks. It meant that you could almost kind of control yourself among humans and blood. Today I decided that I wasn't going to wait for Heidi to bring tourists. I was going to go hunt in the town. Maybe someone bad someone who hurts other people. I enjoyed "cleaning up" the streets of Voltera mostly because it was a way for me to atton my sins.  
Not before long I was showered and dressed in casual human clothes jeans a pair of pink sneakers and a pink jumper to give me a child like essence. I looked at myself in the mirror my slick black over curly locks were down to my waist in a swift move it was in a high ponytail making me look about sixteen. My height didn't help either. I was about five foot six just inches apart from Jane and Alec. My olive skin came from my Italian father. At least here in Voltera I could fit in more.

I hated being stuck at eighteen forever. I would give my life away just to see a glimpse of myself in old age. I don't know what humans are always complaining about.

I sneaked out of the castle doors. No one took any notice me. You would think they would notice a small framed girl hiking down the walls and dropping down from the tallest building in Voltera and landing on her bare feet. Humans could be very ignorant if they wanted to be. The street was filled with teenagers most of them younger than me and going to the local catholic high school. As I walked passed them. Some looked at me with rage and jealousy and some looked with pure adoration. I was used to this. Not that I was vain or anything but I was just aware of what humans thought of me.  
The curls that had escaped my high ponytail were now blowing in the wind as I parted with the other school kids. As soon as I entered the dark alleyway I could see someone following me. Bull's eye I thought as I increased my pace just like a human girl would. I could feel him scattering a knife out of his leather jacket. I let my pace slow down so that it was easy for him to catch up with me. Ugh I hated disgusting men like him that preyed on little girls. Well today was his unlucky day because the tables had been turned he was the prey. His hands yanked my shoulders and pushed me to the wall. I let my body grow weak and human like. His grubby hands touched my cheek.  
I tried to flinch helplessly.

"What's a pretty little girl like you wondering out here all alone" he's sly voice said in Italian. I could smell his stale beer breath and unwashed body odor.

"Please don't hurt me I beg of you please let me go" I almost screamed back in Italian I knew exactly what humans would say.  
He's body pressed against me and he covered my mouth with his hand. I shook my head in repulse. I sobbed dry tearless sobs as I saw him pull out the knife slowly .He watched my reaction. As I knowingly made my eyes widen. I made it look like I was trying to get away and then suddenly I stopped and looked into his eyes. For the first time I think he noticed the color of my eyes I smiled at him. And licked my lips. His mind hadn't registered it yet. His hand shakily tried to stab me with the knife but I took in and crushed it in my hands the pieces fell across the cobbled floor. As soon as he saw that his feet started running automatically. But then I went in front of him. I caught his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Didn't anyone tell you to never trust pretty little girls" I said in his ears.

My teeth sank into his neck .the warm red liquid poured into my mouth. It was almost heaven but I knew I couldn't let myself enjoy it too much. I couldn't belief that a filthy mutt like him could have such sweet blood. I drained till the last drop of his blood .letting his corpse fall onto the cobbled street. I knew I couldn't leave the body just lying around like this. I dragged behind me as I ran the direction of the Forrest.

I sneaked back into my room without being noticed. I removed my casual clothes and put them in my drawer for yet another hunting day. I put on a feathery black corset dress that almost swept the floor behind me I also put on my volturi cloak and neckpiece .I let my hair spray across my shoulders and on my arms. I took a tube of black lipstick from my bathroom cabinet and carefully applied it to perfection. I looked at my finishing reflection in the mirror and smiled back. I enjoyed dressing like a human Goth. I think it suited my chalky skin and red piercing eyes. Even Aro had said so. I was ready for my routine day.


	4. 3 isnt age just a nurmber ?

4. Isn't age just a number?

I walked down the lonely hallways looking for something to do. Sulpcia Aro's arrogant wife came up to me. She knew I didn't like her so why did she bother.

"Silvia do you know where Heidi Is with our meals "she said in particularly strong accented English.  
For the last time I wasn't her maid. Why doesn't she ask one of her ladies in waiting or something? I had to blink  
my eyes just to stop them from rolling backwards.

"No Sulpcia I do not know where your meal is" I said straining my voice.  
She then a turned her heel and walked the opposite way. Anthedora - Caius's wife following right behind her. She gave me a weak sort of smile and then continued walking. Anthedora was so fair and sweet. She had light beautiful features and fair hair that didn't match the redness of her eyes. She was always so quiet and barely had an audible voice. Unfortunately Sulpcia was the opposite she is arrogant and wants everyone to attend to her every need. I didn't speak to her much only sometimes when Aro wanted us to do a musical piece together.  
I must admit she was good at music especially the piano. I was good at the harp and violin. But she also wrote music as well.

I turned and walked towards Alec's room I knew with him we could at least do something fun. I knocked on his heavy steel door. I could hear soft Mozart music playing on the other side. My favorite Mozart track "sunlight in the meadows"  
The door latch flew open and Alec let me in. His room was almost a typical teenage boy's room. Kind of messy and posters on the wall. Big sound system. Black drapes on the big windows. He wore a black t-shirt and black low jeans. He also had his cloak on.

"Ah Silvia come and sit on my bed you simply must check out this Hemica CD I bought"  
He said his voice was had always been surprisingly strong. Not child like to match he's angelic face.

I sat on his soft cushiony bed. He went to a rack full of CDs and tossed me one I caught it with exact precision.  
I looked at the Hemica CD and removed it out of its case. Hemica was our favorite 80s rock band. It had awesome lyrics.

"Is it an original?" I asked and to my surprise he nodded.  
I tossed it back to him  
"Put it on track number three" I asked him.

Track number three was blackness beneath my soul. This was one of Hemica's good ones. The intro softly started out with the soft stringing of a guitar. It then louded out to drums then base and then the lyrics came;

I don't need love  
All I need is my music  
My life surrounds it  
But if only I didn't need to lie  
Cause it's only time  
Before she's mine  
Till the end of time ...

The blackness beneath my soul  
Forces me to be pushed under by  
The blackness beneath my soul  
My love for you begs for fire by  
The blackness beneath my soul

It faded out in a guitar solo  
I laid my head on Alec's bed and he came and layer besides me. I let the music drown my head.

After listening to the whole CD once over. Alec got up and switched it off.

"Want to go to the Forrest" he said suddenly and of course I followed him out of the window.  
Our long cloaks flew behind us as we ran Into the Italian forest.

"Tag" Alec said loudly as he tapped my shoulder. I loved playing extreme tag with him. He would never let me win. I ran after him laughing and shrieking. He stated climbing on one really Long tree and I followed him up until be were at the top. I sat on the branch next to him. We just sat there listening to the wind blowing the trees.

"Do you ever think of leaving?" I asked him quietly. He knew what I meant and looked astonished by this question.

"Sometimes" he said looking down. "But then I remember that I'm stuck in a fifteen year olds body."  
I put my arm round him.

"You are one of the lucky ones. You can present yourself to be any age you wanted" he said.

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I honestly felt sorry for him and Jane. They were stuck with angelic faces and they couldn't leave normally.

"To be honest I don't know what to say" I said looking at him "so lets just sit here and enjoy the view"

We sat there for minutes just watching the world below us. I almost fell of the branch when Jane's face suddenly appeared behind us.

"It is not my job to come and find you two whenever you decide to be childish and leave the castle without telling anyone" she said curtly.

"Now come some vampires were found hunting citizens of Volterra. Aro has requested for me to come and get you two. So I suggest you follow me" she let herself fall down the tree landing nicely on her feet. We did the same following her towards the castle. Why did she have to be such I joy kill I wondered to myself?

We walked into another execution or so I thought. Aro was looking directly at me. I knew he wanted me to sense to see if their any vital powers.  
There were three vampires' two women and one man. Wait I was to be mistaken. There was another one of them. I could sense a power with a shield but the shield was heavy and unapproachable I couldn't see another person there with them.  
I walked closer closing my eyes and letting my self absorb every power in the room a bit like a vacuum. Although it gave me server migraines I had to solve this somewhat puzzle. They had to be hiding something. I could feel Aro's eyes quizzically looking at me. One of the women seems to huddle something closer to her.  
They had a child?  
I gasped. At that exact moment Caius bellowed.  
"They have an immortal child Preposterous!"

The whole chamber room looked at Aro awaiting his reaction. But something still wasn't right. The guards rushed towards the little coven. In a wink of time I herd something constant. Almost like a heart beat. Then I realized

"Wait stop" I said quickly coming between them and the guards. The coven looked confused as of they didn't understand. I guessed this was Alec's power preventing them from hearing or speaking.

"It is not an immortal child. It is a hybrid and I have faith that it has a power. Please spare it" I said with so much force that I was even surprised at myself. I felt us if there was a force pulling me to it. I think it was a girl. I looked pleadingly at Aro.

Everyone looked at Aro. I hoped so much that he would at least spare the child. She had done nothing wrong. Minutes passed by. We were all still frozen in our posses. At last Aro snapped back into reality.

"As you wish" Aro said waving his arm to the guard. He ripped of the bundle that the woman was holding.

"But they will still be punished" Caius said hurriedly.  
Typical Caius someone always had to have been punished I looked wearily at the coven. I wanted badly to save them but as I knew I couldn't. Their was a dark haze around them I knew Alec was using his power to numb them.  
The coven looked confused. Like they were trying to figure out if this was real. The guard gave the baby to me. I realized what I'd just done.  
I just accepted full responsibility of a little hybrid girl. I didn't even know how to take care of babies! But some thing in the back of my head snapped. I felt free I instantly knew that Chelsea's power had been broken over me. I didn't feel the need to be loyal to the volturi anymore. I knew that if I kept it a secret maybe no one will find out .I huddled her closer to me. For the first time my life was going in fast forward. Felix and Demitri were lounging towards the coven and the little girl in my arms was wailing softly. I knew I had to get her out of here away from this. I stormed out of the chamber room. I rocked her slowly just like I'd seen human mothers do so many times. Her wails slowly quieted. I peaked into her. She was beautiful. I could guess she looked about one month old. But she had a full head of black long glossy hair just like mine. She obviously had Italian blood in her because her skin was heavily tanned. Her wet big green eyes peered back at me. She didn't stir or try to get away. He mouth was curled into a pouty frown I think she knew what was happening with her family.  
I hated myself for letting them kill her only family I presumed. I had already reached my room by then. I knew that I had to take care of her. Protect her from all the volturi cruelness and violence. I didn't want her to become like me; another prized trophy in Aro's cabinet of the perfect guard. I held her at the crook of my arm and there that minute I vowed to myself that I would do anything in my power to protect her.


	5. 4 Little things that set you free

5. Little things that set you free

Melo that's what I ended up calling her. She didn't have a name of her own so I named her apple in Italian. This is because when she finally started talking the first thing she said was that apples were her favorite fruit. She had now grown so much that my eyes could barely adjust to it. By my calculations she looked about four moths old and she was only six weeks. She was getting more used to the volturi and the people in it. Her powers were like nothing I've seen before. No power could work on her. Physical and mental it was extremely extraordinary. Even I couldn't absorb her power. I decided her power was increasing and decreasing powers. This was because whenever anyone was around her their powers would simply increase. But whenever someone tried to use their powers against her it wouldn't work. My theory was that if you use your power on her she had a shield constantly around her that would decrease the wave length of power and crumble it  
down before it gets to her.  
Aro was amazed and mesmerized by her power. I knew this was bad. He was considering her part of the guard already. Like I said I didn't want her to follow in my footsteps.  
Everybody in the volturi knew her by now. They all gathered in my room sometimes just to watch her sleep. She had received lots of presents including a whole wall rope of clothes from Heidi. They all adored her. Even Jane was a bit soft when it came too little Melo. She was quite chatty and babbly just like a little girl would be. She couldn't walk yet but I had a feeling that she would start soon. She had Demitri and Felix wrapped around her little finger. They answered to her every call and played her every game. In a sense I felt like I had become more mature over the one and a half month that she had been with me. I felt a need to keep on living. My whole world rotated around her.

She woke up with a soft whimper. Her hands trying to find me. I instantly swooped her if from my side and tucked her with her black silk shoal in my arms. She looked back at me sleepily. I could guess she was having one of her bad dreams again. I rocked her slowly standing up to make it easier for me. Not before long her breathing was even and her eyes were closed shut. I just watched her. Taking in her beauty and how big she had become. I was probably going to have to feed her in the morning. I thought to my self. I couldn't make my self put her back down on the bed. I just wanted to carry her for the whole night and just watch her sleep. I looked outside in the black night. I knew I would have to run away. At the back of my head I knew this wasn't the place for her. That we had to find a life of our own. But I also knew that Aro wouldn't let me go that easily. In this short time I had already found for us American passports and papers registered in our names. I had A secret stash of money all I had to do was find a place for somewhere for us to live. I had considers Alaska because it was cold and grim which was perfect for Melo and I. I could buy a discreet house somewhere out there until Melo was old enough. My mind suddenly brought an image. It was the image of my long time friend Carlisle. I remembered he had a hybrid grand daughter just like Melo. Maybe I should go visit him. He lived in folks which was about two hours drive from Alaska.  
Carlisle and I were quite close back when I was a newborn. When he was a guest here. At first I couldn't understand how he could resist human blood. But his soft topaz eyes were always so reassuring.  
We wrote to each other for years after he left. He told me about his wife Esme and his adopted children. I wrote back of course but after the little dispute over their beloved Renesmee. Sadly all contact was lost. Maybe I should visit them. It had been to long. I ached to see Carlisle again.  
I planned everything in perfect precisions in my head. I knew it was right to escape but the question that hangs mid air in my mind was "what if we get caught"


	6. 5 moment of truth

6. Moment of truth

I knew this was the night. It was perfect for escaping.  
Moonless night. Sulken breeze.  
Empty Volterra streets. I quietly and carefully removed the black laced duffle bag that I had already packed with mostly what Melo would need. I decided that I would buy for her new clothes when we got into America and as far away from Italy or Europe as possible I wore a white laced blouse And black jeans inside a long black coat . I also had spiked boot heels on for the affect.  
I slinked my hair into a high messy ponytail just to have it out of the way. I put the duffle bag's holder across my shoulder. I felt my self getting more faster rising round  
the room trying to check if we  
had left something important. I was terrified what if Aro found out?  
All of our passports were in a brown envelop in the pocket of my coat. I carefully picked up Melo from her sleeping daze.  
"Mummy where..."I shushed her putting my finger on her lips. I  
knew she could lip read so I murmured  
"We are going away on a sort of permanent holiday. I will explain  
later for now just hold on too me and put on these" I slid a  
pair of channel glasses that I had espessialy bought for the trip. I slid on my matching ones. I laid Melo on making her head face towards my back and tied the black shoal around my torso to hold her firmly in place.  
I knew there was a chance Demitri could find us but I also knew that Melo's powers would protect us.  
Although she was already on me  
I put my arms around her and  
squeezed her tightly.

"I will never let anything hurt you" I whispered into her hair. I carefully put the letter that I had written for the volturi.  
I had no holds on this place.  
So I was kind of glad to see the back of it.  
I hiked down the tower room and run straight towards the forest. I knew this forests like the back of my palm I wasn't stupid enough to use the voltera airport so I opted for the Florence perelola air port in San gimigano.

Which was about thirty minutes run .Our flight left at one twenty six in the morning I had only forty five minutes to get there. I would use the extra fifteen minutes to check in.  
I knew there was no one following me but I still had the tendency of checking behind my back. Melo was surprisingly quiet. I checked oh her after every minute just to see if she was okay. Her breathing was evened out she was asleep. I had already hunted this morning too bad that was the last drop of human blood I would ever taste. I promised that I would try and become vegetarian just like Carlisle and his family. I didn't want to kill innocent humans. I knew it would be hard trying but I knew I had the will power.

The airport was half empty. I noticed not many humans liked early morning flights.  
Out tickets were from here to London then from London to port Angels and then I would drive to forks. I had already shipped a car there so it was no problem. My heels clanked across the pristine white airport floors as I approached the check in area. The man simply glanced at our passports and plane tickets and pointed to our gate. He didn't even look up at us. Which was a relief.  
We arrived just when the people were boarding the plane. We had first class tickets and we were ushers to our seats. I could tell the plane hostess didn't like me. She kept on sending evil glances my way but she was by far the least of my problems. I focused on Melo. She was unusually tired through the whole flight to London and she kept waking up and dozing off.

I had made it to port angels without a sip of human blood. Those passengers in the plane didn't know how close they were to death most of the time. Being in a tight air locked cabin with about ninety passengers for hours didn't exactly help. Melo was now wide awake her green big eyes looking at me in confusion. She didn't understand why we were here .I knew she wanted to ask me something but people would wonder if a five month old baby suddenly started talking In full sentences. I remove a compact mirror from my back jeans pocket and checked my green contact lenses. I had already used two out of the five that I had brought with me.  
I walked across the airport. It was about eight at night So that meant we would get to the Cullen's in at about eleven. I went to the car pick up and rental area. The guy at the till looked at me for a few minutes before comprehending my questions. He took me to their storage garage where my never used midnight Clio Alexis was .it was slick black designed to not to camoflage but to stand out. I could see my reflection perfectly in the rims of the tires. I had chosen a very cool car. The guy who showed me to the car looked at me and then back to the car.

"this looks expensive who got it for ya?" he asked his gaze still fixed onto the car.  
"My dad got it for me. It was a kind of ...going away present" I said my voice coming out surprising me and coming out like it was true.

"Dang what? Does your dad belong to the Italian mafia or something" he muttered under his breath.  
He was so close he had no idea.  
He gave me the keys to my new car. I put Melo on the back seat covering her with a black shoal .I went into the front. I sank into the lush black interior.  
Well forks here we come! I thought as I drove out of the airport garage. 

**Bella's point of view  
**  
I can't believe I just faked my own death. It was distressing hearing mom's sobs and Charlie's occasional sniffles. I wish we could have done it diffrently but I knew that after twenty five years we needed a clean break and this was the only way. Now I knew the way snow white felt in that glass box unable to move for almost two hours. I desperately wanted to shout to mum that I wasn't dead. I had to sit through my own funeral watching Edward's face was the hardest. It was full of so much emotion that I wanted to give him a hug and a deep kiss just to convince him that it wasn't real. But as the months moved on I became more used to it.

Renesmee had grown too quickly. I knew she would, but watching her walk down the isle only a couple of months ago were life changing. Engaged and now married to Jacob was still something I needed to get used to. Seeing them all lovely dovey with each other I had to admit made me want to rip Jacob's head of his body but I could restrain myself. I looked at all the pictures in the clean white coffee table it was like a sort of timeline for me. Some were of me before I was a vampire some were of after some of the wedding. There was a section of all the wedding photos. I looked at Carlisle and Esme's wedding photo they looked so happy to spend the rest of eternity together. Edward kissed my hair line running his hands through my hair.

"Tell me what you're thinking" he said still dazzling me with his smile and then sitting besides me on the settee and putting his head on my lap.  
I combed his bronze hair effectively with my fingers. Making his spikes stretch out even further.

"Just about everything that has happened" I replied looking at all the photos.

"Don't tell me you're worrying about the being dead thing you know it was better that way love"

"no no it's not that. I'm just summarizing it all up "

He looked at me with his eyes burning for my love. I traced his kissable lips with my finger obliviously I knew I was implying something in a nano second we were kissing in each others arms his body plastered against mine. Then suddenly a voice like chimes interrupted us before we would have gone further. Alice and jasper came into the room. Alice had a massive sheet of paper only when she put it flat against the floor did I realize it was a drawing.  
The drawing was so detailed. The girl in the drawing was so beautiful her jet black long curly hair flowing behind her. Her face although very beautiful is drenched with fear big black glasses obscuring our view from her eyes .her incredibly pouty lips is half curled into her mouth exposing her teeth . She is looking behind her into the black Forrest as if expecting someone to be after her. Her long black coat half being swept in the wind exposing black stylish jeans and expensive booted heels. She is huddling something close to her but you can't see it clearly.  
Alice never seized to amaze me with her drawing skills. Lately Alice had been having the same vision for two weeks straight. She had tried to describe it for us in much detail as she could. All she could see is a girl in the forest running away from something. She was convinced that she was tied up with all our futures some how.

"Is this about that vision you keep on having?" I asked sliding down the seat and sitting on the floor besides her. My eyes still scanning the picture.

"yes I finally had the clearest vision of her. " she replied "it's so distressing I can't see her properly I've tried so much I don't even know what forest she is in" she rubbed her head effectively her eyebrow crissed with worry . Jasper was trying to make her more positive I could see it in his face. I looked at Alice she tried too much sometimes.

"But guys look closely at the drawing. Is there any thing familiar?" Alice asked scanning as in the room.

I looked closely that's when I saw it. The volturi pendent dangling on her neck. I put my hand over my mouth and looked back at Edward.

"Eleven pm she's arriving at eleven pm here. Tonight." she breathed out.  
I couldn't hide the shock on my face. Was she dangerous? My mind did a scroll of all the people that could be hurt in forks if she came. Renesmee, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Leah and the quillets

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed in a flash Carlisle and Esme were in the room. As soon as Carlisle saw the drawing he paused. His face was a mixture of surprise and disbelieve.

"Silvia" he whispered under his breath.  
All our eyes turned to him. I looked at Edward but his face mirrored all our faces. Carlisle looked at us his eyes looking straight at Edward I could tell they were talking mentally. I just wanted to know what they were on about.  
At last after it seemed like eternity Carlisle took a big breath as if he was about to talk.

"The girl in the drawing is Silvia Salvatore Russo she is in the secret part of the volturi." I winced at the word volturi my worst fears had come alive in a space of minutes.

"She is over three hundred years old. I met her when I was staying with the volturi back when she was just a hungry newborn. She was one of the only people in the volturi to get how I could become a vegetarian" he said quickly.  
"I never told you about her because she is meant to be a secret unknown to other vampires. Her power is unique. Unlike anything I have ever witnessed in time. Silvia could absorb any powers just by touch and could use it as her own. She could carry the power in her for days until it would wear off"  
I was still comprehending everything. So this Silvia girl was coming here and she is from the volturi. I had to protect Renesmee and Jacob or what about Seth and the other members of the quillets and their families.  
What if Silvia was dangerous?

All this unanswered questions in my head were making me such with worry. I could feel my brow creasing.  
I lifted my shield so that Edward could read my mind. He looked at me and then faced Carlisle.

"Is she dangerous?" be asked

"who Silvia no. She is not like Jane. She only hurts to protect. Infact she is one of the most pure souls in the volturi"


End file.
